geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Voodoo Economics (Thomas Lau Version)
Voodoo Economics is a commercial that the Thomas Lau gets a screen ringtone from a Prince Naveen of Maldonia, cursed by an evil Witch Doctor named, Facilier (better known as the Shadow Man). Also, the movie's released on December 11th is Disney's "The Princess and the Frog". Voice actors * Thomas Lau as Himself * Voice of Naveen: Bruno Campos * Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial Aired: August 26, 2009 * Commercial Last Aired: April 20, 2010 Transcript (Scene: Thomas's Lau home office - Thomas Lau writing on a piece of paper and he hears a ringtone on his home local office computer) Thomas Lau: Yeah, hello? Thomas Lau here. Froggy Prince Naveen: (on screen) Yes, it's-it's... uh, I need help! I am Prince Naveen, and I was cursed by a dash strictly Witch Doctor! Thomas's Lau: 'Oh. Oh my! '''Froggy Prince Naveen: '(on screen) Yes! Here's what's happened! (Cut to: Doctor Facilier's Emporium) 'Facilier: '(Pinches Naveen's Finger with a talisman while cackling) (Cut back to: Thomas's Lau home office) '''Thomas Lau: Yeah... let me think, mate. You see, really, my thing is telling people we could save hundreds on their car insurance. Um... do you know any princesses who'd kiss ya? (Cut to: GEICO logo then cut to a text of the movie title and when it's premiering) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. See Disney's The Princess and the Frog only in theaters December 11th. Rated G. 2nd Transcript (DVD) (Scene: Thomas's Lau home office - Thomas Lau writing on a piece of paper and he hears a ringtone on his home local office computer) Thomas Lau: Yeah, hello? Thomas Lau here. Froggy Prince Naveen: (on screen) Yes, it's-it's... uh, I need help! I am Prince Naveen, and I was cursed by a dash strictly Witch Doctor! Thomas's Lau: 'Oh. Oh my! '''Froggy Prince Naveen: '(on screen) Yes! Here's what's happened! (Cut to: Doctor Facilier's Emporium) 'Faciler: '(Pinches Naveen's Finger with a talisman while cackling) (Cut back to: Thomas's Lau home office) '''Thomas Lau: Yeah... let me think, mate. You see, really, my thing is telling people we could save hundreds on their car insurance. Um... do you know any princesses who'd kiss ya? (Cut to: GEICO logo then cut to a text of the movie title and when it's coming on DVD) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone #: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) '''VO: '''GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. See Disney's The Princess and the Frog coming to Disney DVD March 11th. Rated G. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Princess and the Frog Ads Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Office Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey